Shion Company
by ChocolateVocaloider
Summary: Miku Hatsune, a girl who is under the "tsundere" list. She has always despised boys and their presence around her.What if one day, she had to live with a house packed with boys? A whole new journey begins for Miku! Kaito/Miku/Akaito sandwich! (-and maybe more soon...) First Fanfic! I'm bad with summaries. OTL
1. Introduction

Shion Company - Introduction

_I am Miku Hatsune. I am currently 16 years old. I go to school at Vocaloid Academy, third year. I have a brother named Mikuo, he quit school to work abroad to support us both. I don't have any parents right now. _

_Mikuo just started working, so I live with 2 idiotic perverts, in the Shion house. Their names are Kaito, 17 and Akaito, 17. They also school at Vocaloid Academy, both third year, as well. They're both playboys, and mess around with me but it's quite fun though._

_My best friends are Luka, Rin, and Gumi. _

_Luka Megurine, 17, third __too, she is overprotective over me, because I live with the 2 Shion brothers, other than that, she is mature and awesome to be with._

_Rin Kagamine, 14, she is really cute and energetic, but scary when she's eager to get/do something, she's a major fan of my "threesome", which I'm not really happy about, by the way, if you're wondering why she's still 14 and at third year she's a __**GENIUS**__._

_Lastly, Gumi Megpoid, 16, third, she is optimistic and cheerful, I adore her personality, she cheers anyone who feels down. She also approves the whole "threesome" thing. You can never see her feel sad/bad about anything. She remains positive no matter what._

_You'll be expecting some reverse harems, tsundere personalities, playboy hotness, perverts, comedy, romance(ha.), a mysterious new person, kickbutt people, overprotective Luka, craziness, games, laughter, awkward situations, Evil Genius Rin, Vocaloids._

-END OF INTRO-

* * *

First fanfic! Sorry if there are errors and stuff. So..yeah. I started this because I was bored without internet. Review please!

Oh, and inspiration from **Baka-No-Neko-chan01**. Luv yaa!


	2. Valentine Chocolate?

WOOT! FIRST CHAPTER! Happy (LATE) Valentines Day! Sorry for not updating.

And..I'm terrible at comedy, so bear with it.

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't Vocaloid ( although,I wish TTwTT) or anything else except the plot..(I guess?)

* * *

"Y-you idiot! " a tealette screamed while chasing a blue-haired at the Shion household.

"Give it back!" Miku screamed furiously. "Who's this for, I wonder?" Kaito smirked while holding a red, heart-shaped box.

Miku's cheeks turned red replying "N-none of your business!"

"How cute!" his smirk made Miku furious and red. "Shut up!" her cheeks turning more red.

"What's with all this noise?"

A red-haired came in looking tired. "Oh, Good Morning, Miku-chan." Miku calmed down and greeted the red-haired.

"Morning, Akaito-kun." Akaito approached her and lightly pecked her on the forehead. Miku's eyes turned big and her face red, more than what Kaito did.

Kaito had eyes of jealousy. Akaito just grinned and innocently asked "What's for Breakfast? "

" Y-you baka. Wh-why so sudden?" she asked quietly and faced the ground, still as red as ever. "Oh, just wanted to make a move on you before Kaito can."

"Tch." Kaito muttered. Akaito just did victory face.

_This is my third day in the Shion house. I must admit that I am a bit.. of a tsundere, at least that's what they call it. Even if I had to live with these two airheads, it's still fun._

MIKU POV

AFTER BREAKFAST AND OFF TO SCHOOL

"Hey, today's Valentines." Kaito reminded me.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Where's my chocolate?" Kaito asked in that popular lazy face in animes. "Wh-wha- " I was blushing a bit.

"W-why would I give some to a pervert like you?!" I shouted, blushing. _Burn. _"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Akaito said.

"Aw…C'mon, Miku, don't be so mean~" in that annoying tune ( **A.N**:In Miku's opinion) he uses. "But you'll give me some, right?~"Akaito joined in.

"NO, J-JUST QUIT IT YOU TWO!" i screamed angrily while blushing like crazy. I speeded up a bit. '_THOSE IDIOTS!' _And..

**CRASH!**

"Ow…" a girl with pinkish hair was in front of me, she dropped her books. "Ah! I'm sorry!" she said.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry!" I apologized back. "My name is IA, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Miku. Nice to meet you, too!" I helped her pick up her books, and I spotted a book entitled '_Aria-The Goddess of Planets'_.

"Is..your name from that?" I pointed at the book. "You noticed?"

"Yeah..It's a nice name." I smiled. "Thank you, and another thanks for helping me." She was grateful to me. "Well, I have to go now, bye Miku!" she happily waved and ran to the other direction.

"Bye!" I waved back. "Miku, why are you kind with girls and not with boys?" Kaito asked curiously.

"B-because..!" I blushed while thinking of an answer. "Aw~ You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" Akaito teased.

I blushed even more. And…

**CRASH!**

'WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND BUMPING INTO PEOPLE?!'

"Huh..?" that voice sounded familiar. "Miku!" the girl chirped happily. I opened my eyes and saw a blond girl with a white bow on top of her head.

"Ah..Rin! It's you!" I smiled happily. "Seriously, Miku, did you lose your sense of direction?" Kaito teased.

"You! Quit it!" I shouted at him. And suddenly..Rin's eyes had sparkles. "Is this…The legendary threesome?!" Rin squeeled with joy.

"W-wai—WHAT." I blushed yet again. "Of course!" Akaito answered in a lying tune.

"Fufu~ Looks like someone finally realized something!" Kaito used the annoying tune again. "R-rin! T-That's not true!" I blushed even more.

"Are you sure?~ " Rin teased this time. "A-Anyway! We're gonna be late, s-so-" Rin grabbed my hand and ran for it.

When they reached their classroom, Rin talked to me. "I knew there was a threesome somewhere here..but I never knew it was you and the Shions!"

"R-Rin, I told you already! It's not true!" I tried to reason out but it failed. "Oh, c'mon! There might be _something _going on!" she replied.

'_Fudge! Rin doesn't know I live with them. I've got to have a plan!' _

"Oh yeah! Since it's Valentines, you're gonna give chocolate to someone, right?" Rin came up with one. "M-maybe.." 'WHAT AM I SAYING?!'

"Oh really?! Tell me!" Rin beamed with curiosity. "I..uh..I-I don't like anyone, okay?!" I blushed a bit. "Hey now." A pink-haired girl came into the scene.

"What's going on?" it was Luka, my other best friend. "Ooo..Is it something cool?" a girl popped out of nowhere, she had green hair with red goggles.

"I-It's nothing, Gumi!" I tried to avoid contact with other people around us. "We're talking about Miku's valentine!"Rin answered. "Rin!" I sighed.

"Really? Who is it, Miku?" Gumi sounded cheerful, as always. "Valentine?" Luka's eyes darkened. "Oh no..We're screwed."

'I almost forgot..Luka doesn't like me near any of the boys, excluding Mikuo, of course.' "Miku…Don't be shy.~ Tell me.." Luka smiled with a scary voice.

"… .it?" _Scary Luka is Scary. _I was too scared to answer, I was thinking of what would've happened if I really HAD a Valentine.

_Maybe..I think I really should get them a present..for letting me stay with them._

TIME SKIP! END OF SCHOOL

I'm just gonna go and buy them some now. "Hey, Miku!" Rin called me. "Hey,Rin." "Are you gonna walk with us?" she asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Even if I wanted to go with them. "What are you doing?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm have something important to catch up to."

_OH GAWSH. I'M TERRIBLE AT LYING. _"Oh, okay." She answered._ SHE REALLY BOUGHT IT! _

"Well, bye!" I ran to the store. "I hope I still have some money left."

_Huh? Why..do I feel like being spied on?_

I looked back, there was no one but random people walking. _Okay..Awkward?_

I bought two boxes of chocolate, the boxes were round, petite, red, and nicely decorated. "Well, I better head home."

"I knew it!"_ What? I sounded like Rin..I turned around and.. Rin, Luka, and Gumi were there. _"What's going on?" I asked. _Wait. It must be the chocolates._

"ARE YOU GUYS NINJAS OR SOMETHING?!" I hid the chocolates in my bag. "Don't try to change the subject! –Although that would be awesome. B-But we totally saw those chocolates!"

And after a while, I finally to convinced them to stop bugging me.

_Finally. I can go home now._

AT SHION HOUSEHOLD

"Hey, you guys." Calling for their attention. "Hm?" Both of them said in unison.

"Here." I gave them the chocolates. "I-It's not much, but i-it's for letting me stay here, so don't get the wrong idea." I faced the ground to not show I'm blushing.

_Don't blame me. It felt like a freaking love confession!_

"That's so cute, Miku~" "You actually gave it. You're such a cute girl.~_" _ "SHUT IT!" I became as red as a tomato and ran upstairs.

_Those idiots.._

* * *

YUS. I'm done! If I have any typos, please bear with it! That's all I have to say..

BYE-NEE~


	3. A Normal Saturday

It's about time I updated.

Anywhoo..Have you played Patchesis' games yet? You should check her out if you have some time!

Alright..Enough with that random commercia-I mean suggestion.

If you come across these: ' and ' with _Italic _words, those are Miku's thoughts.

Last thing. You remember that red, heart-shaped, box that Kaito was stealing from Miku in the previous chapter? That would be some hints in the story for who was that for, I guess.

Well, Enjoy the story! =w=

**DISCLAIMER!** I do NOT own Vocaloid ( although,I wish TTwTT) or anything else except the plot..(I guess?)

* * *

"H-Huh?" It was beautiful Saturday morning as the teal-tsundere woke up from _Dreamland _(or should I say: _Negiland_).

She yawned and stretched her arms. "I wonder if they're awake." She got up from her bed and did her morning routine exercises, as always.

She walked down the stairs and saw Akaito there.

MIKU POV

"Oh. Morning, Akaito-kun." "Good morning, my twin-tailed, adorable tsundere~ "

"Q-quit it!" _Do I really blush that much?!_ "Hmph. I'll make breakfast now, so please move aside." I went to the way of the kitchen door.

And..**BAM!**

Akaito cornered me to the wall. "W-Wha.." I turned really red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed out of embarrassment.

He answered nothing but a grin. He went closer….and closer. His lips almost reaching mine.

'_What do I do now?!'_

"I-I…" My heart was thumping really fast.

"GRAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, really loud with a flustered face. I tried to punch him. He dodged it.

"My Miku is fierce as always.." then he chuckled a bit. "SHUT UP!" I was very red. Then, I ran to the kitchen and locked the door.

I calmed down a bit but I was still blushing. "Th-that m-moron.." I muttered.

AFTER MIKU MADE BREAKFAST

"HEY KAITO! WAKE UP IDIOT! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I shouted. "How mean, Miku!~" Kaito lazily went down the stairs.

"Shut up! Eat it before your breakfast turns cold." I said. "Okay, geez.." _'Glob. How irritating these idiots can get?!'_

"…unless you feed me." There was silence for a minute.. "Wh-what did you say?" I blushed a bit.

"Feed me." "A-ARE YOU STUPID?!" I blushed even more. "Aww,C'mon! I won't eat anything unless you do it!"

"F-Fine! B-but I'm doing this because you're just annoying, s-so don't get the wrong idea!"

I grabbed a fork with bacon….

And shoved it in his mouth.

He choked and coughed a couple of times."Pfffttt…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akaito laughed out loud. _'I oughta admit, it __**was**__ pretty funny.'_

"S-s..s-sorry!" I tried to contain my laughter. "Man..that was pretty awesome, Miku." Akaito was laughing a bit and grinned at me, completely forgetting what happened a while ago. I blushed slightly and mentally slapped myself.

After that, I fed Kaito a bit more gently, I **had** to do it because I felt sorry for the poor idiot.

AFTER BREAKFAST

I decided to go hang out with Rin, Gumi, and Luka today.

I changed into a white shirt with a leek logo and with a teal, short-sleeved jacket and also a green, plaid skirt. "I'll let my hair down today.."

"I'm off!" I grabbed a package near my desk and went outside. I placed the package in the mail. "I hope he receives this as soon as possible.."

After that, I went to a Café. "Hey, you guys!" I waved at them and approached them.

"Hey, Miku!" they greeted me. "So..Miku, how's it with the Shions?" Rin asked teasingly. "W-why d-do you wanna know that?" I blushed.

"Because! It looks like something is going on with you and them!" Rin said. Luka smiled a crooked smile with a dark aura and said, "If there is, would you care to tell us..?"

Me, Rin, and Gumi got scared. _'I forgot that Luka is overprotective for me..' _"W-WELL!" I tried to change the subject not only for my sake, but for Gumi and Rin too.

"Isn't it almost school festival?" Luka suddenly changed her expression and went back to 'normal' mode. "Oh..yeah." she said. '_Phew. She got over it.'_

"I wonder what our class would be this time..I'm excited!" Gumi said in that cheerful voice of hers.

"I would like a maid café or a haunted house!" Rin suddenly thought of ideas what our class would be with that **GENIUS **mind she has.

'_I..I love it. Having a fun life…just like this one. I hope this isn't just a dream. I don't want to go back..to that..nightmare..'_

We spent the whole day chatting and doing our favourite stuff we normally do.

And before I knew it, it was getting dark.

"Bye, guys! See you again on Monday!" I waved a farewell and went back to the house.

And I saw a girl staring at me..It was IA! "IA! Is that you?" I went closer to her.

" P-please d-don't hurt me!" she said in a frightened voice. "W-what are you talking about? I won't hurt you." I asked her in confusion. '_W-wait a minute. Th-that sounds..familiar.'_

'_Sh-she reminds me..of me.'_ "O-oh? I-it's just you Miku-senpai." IA was relieved. "Can we talk for a while?" she asked.

We went to the park that happens to be nearby.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked. "I-It's just that I'm always..hurt." her voice was cracking. "H-huh?" I realized she started to tear up.

"It hurts so much.." She started to cry. "..I want the pain..to just go away." "IA…" I said in a worried voice. _'She..was just like me.'_

I comforted her. "I..I want to be strong. Just like you, Miku-senpai." I was surprised.

"You were always so brave. I have been wanting to be someone like that, not like me, a good-for-nothing." She started to cry more. I gritted my teeth. "DON'T SAY THAT!" I said.

"Self-pity won't help at all, IA-chan! All you have to do is have faith in yourself! Change!" Her eyes widened.

"…just make the right kind of change." I gloomed a bit when I said the last part. "You know..I used to be like that.." IA was shocked.

"I was a nobody. After that, I had enough of the pain and started to change, bit by bit." IA wiped her tears.

"Thank you!" She held my hands. "Thank you for letting me realize my true self! I promise..I will change!" She was actually fascinated by my words.

"Good." I smiled at her. "Well, I have to go home now. Good bye, IA-chan!" _'It feels good to help people who had the same pain as me.'_

I headed home.

I opened the door. "I'm home!" "Hey,Mi-" Akaito's words were cut. "Miku…WHY WERE YOU OUT SO LATE?!" Kaito approached me.

" H-huh? I-is there problem?"

"I FORBID YOU TO STAY OUT LATE WITH ANY 'GUY' FRIEND YOU HAVE!"

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I blushed. I hit his head hard.

"Ow! I was just joking!" Kaito said. "Ha…ha..AHAHAHA!" I started to laugh. "S-sorry..I'm just glad." I said, still giggling a little. The brothers just laughed along with me.

* * *

Yes! Done! If the part about Miku's little 'speech' sounded cliche or a bit too rushed, I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this..QAQ

Alright, here's a little game**: Guess what was in the package and who's it for?**

And you can get a free kiss on the cheek by Akaito and Kaito!

Oh, and also about Miku's past..I'll tell later on future chapters! Well, that's all for now!

Bye guys!


	4. Stalking is fun!

Yaayy!~ I'm back, desu. It's finally summer in my place.

Aaannnnddd~ Baka-No-Neko-chan01 won the kisses!~ Here's a little something for her:

Akaito: "Now close your eyes, darling.."

Kaito: "I'll bring you to the land of Insert something here.." ( Seriously. I don't even know.)

And…I'll leave the rest to .

This chapter is dedicated to Miku's bestfriends for now and you'll see Rin's 'Evil Genius' mode.. The _italized_ words are their thoughts.

Oh, last thing. Miku and her friends don't usually meet on Sundays because they have different plans with their families.

(-and for Miku, the brothers..Pfft._Maybe_.)

**DISCLAIMER! **I don't own 'Vocaloid' or anything in this story. Except where it's going to. (But if I did, I would have thousands of laptops with their programs, have money and live in a Vocaloid-themed house that no one else has tried to have.)

* * *

RIN POV

_Hmm..I have nothing to do today.. Mom and Dad are abroad, and Len is going with his friends..Well! Guess I'll go call someone._

I picked up my phone and pressed something on the screen. _I'll call Miku-chan first.._*Beep* "Hello?" a girl answered. "Hey Miku-chan!" "Hey Rinny."

"Are you free today?" I asked. "Sorry, I'm busy. Another time, okay?" Miku replied. "Oh..Okay. Bye!" I gloomed a bit. "Sorry again, Bye!" and the call ended.

I placed my phone near my mouth and said.. "_Intriguing.._ Were might she be busy off to? Fufu." (**A.N:** **RIN EVIL GENIUS MODE:ON**)

I quickly called Gumi and Luka if they were busy, and lucky me, they weren't.

TIME SKIP AT A RANDOM POST NEAR THE CAFÉ

"Yayyy!~" Gumi was jumping up and down excitedly. "Calm down, Gumi. What did you call us for, Rin?" Luka was as calm as her normal self.

"Hehe..~" Luka heard a quiet evil chuckle coming out of her mouth.

LUKA POV

_I don't like the sound of this.._

NORMAL POV

"Allrighty! Listen up!" Rin sounded like she was up to something. "I called Miku-chan this morning, and she said she was busy, but when she said that, she really sounded suspicious."

"So..what?" Luka was still disturbed. "Let's find out!" Rin said in a happy tune, but Luka can sense the evil in her. Luka freaked out a bit.

"Yay!~ Let's do it!" Gumi was beaming with excitement.

"Alright. Let's try to find out where Miku's new house is." Rin started planning, despite the disagreement of Luka.

"But..how would we know that, master?" Gumi kind of liked this sort of planning. "Why don't we just call her..?" Luka said, facepalming.

"_Tsk. Tsk._" Rin sounded different. "My dear friend Luka..."Luka did a 'WTF' face. "..That is what we have to find out ourselves!"

GUMI POV

_I like this side of Rin..Teehee._

NORMAL POV

"I mean, where's the fun and challenge in that?!" Rin sounded really convincing. "She's right!" Gumi is really enjoying this.

"W-well, I guess so.." Luka muttered in utter defeat. Luka sighed, "Fine, let's just do it now."

SEARCHING AND WALKINGGG!

"Wait. Did you say _**new**_ house?" Luka sounded confused. "What? Miku didn't tell you?" Gumi was surprised.

"She said that her brother has to work abroad and his friend offered to let Miku stay over at his friend's house." Rin was quite more informative when it comes to her friends.

LUKA POV

"Oh, I s-see.."_ I'm really freaked out now. This girl's smarter than I thought!_

MIKU POV

_I feel like someone's talking about me.. _"Now, to get more ice cream and spicy foods for those idiots…" I sighed.

_Maybe..t-those perverts are talking about me..W-WTF AM I SAYING. _

_I blushed..in the grocery store..what awkwardness..is this leading me to?!_

BACK AT THE THREE STALKE-I MEAN BFFS: NORMAL POV

"Me and Gumi are tired, Rin. We should have a break." Luka sounded exhausted.

"Alright then, let's just have a little break." They went to a nearby Ice cream shop.

Rin still looked very eager to know what Miku is doing, while Luka and Gumi delighted the heavenly taste of their favorite flavors.

When suddenly, a teal color caught Rin's eye. It was Miku! Rin placed the payment on the table and quickly ran outside dragging Luka and Gumi.

"W-WHHAAIIITTT! MAI CARROT AISUU!"

"NUUU! MAI FROZEN TUNA..!" (**A.N: **Yes, some Ice cream shops in the world are out there..My guts say so.)

"IT'S MIKKUU!WE HAVE TO HURRY, WOMAN!" "But aren't you carrying two people?" Luka calmed down, double facepalming.

"Woah! How can you carry us and go at this speed?" Gumi was fascinated. Luka had an 'Are you kidding me?' face.

"There's just some things you wouldn't know about me.~" Rin giggled. Now Rin's the scary one around here.

AND AS THEY STALK/FOLLOW AROUND..

Sadly, it was already late, they had to go home. They also had something urgent to do.

Rin had to welcome her parents back at home. Gumi needed to buy something for her brother. Luka needed to go home before 5:00p.m.

NEXT DAY

NORMAL POV

Miku went in her classroom and saw Rin, sulking on her seat.

"Uhm..Rin..?" She approached the sulking genius. "wheredoyoulive." Miku was confused.

"C-can you say that again?" "wheredoyoulive?" Although Rin said it a bit louder, it was still unclear. "Wha-?"

"WHERE DO YOU LIVE, WOMAN?" Rin said in a loud voice. "E-eh? Why are you suddenly asking me that?"

"Because..If I get bored, I'll barge into your house." "What kind of reason is that?!"

"Just kidding.I just wanna know." She wasn't sulking anymore.

"S-sorry, Rin..I can't tell."

MIKU POV

"Whhatt? Whhy nnott?~"

_Fudge. I have to make an excuse. _"Just because..!"

"Hmmm?~Is there a _**secret**_?" _Rin, you just hit the jackpot.. _"No! It's because..Uh.."

.

_THANKYOUSOMUCH, ._ "Fine then.." _Phew._

"..Just tell me later." _WHY..WHY CAN'T SHE EVER GIVE UP?! _

FIRST PERIOD

_Fudge. What do I say..WHAT DO I SAY..?!_

TIME SKIP, END OF SCHOOL

_Luckily, I escaped during lunch and breaktime. And now..I tried to escape this horrible moment. AND THE GODS LISTENED. Kaito called me to go and meet him._

"Miku, there's something urgent going on later at home." _For the first time, I think he's serious._

"What is it..?" I tried to forget what Rin was saying. "Someone important is coming home, and we'll have to welcome that person."

"Oh..okay. Then what happened to Akaito-kun?" "He'll be staying a bit in school, he said he was stuck in detention." _Poor idiot. _

"And..So we'll have to go ahead." "Alright…wait." I stopped walking for a moment. "Yeah?"

**BAM! **

I hit him in the head hard. "OW…WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "That's what you get for eating my leek ice cream last night!"

* * *

OHOHO. I SHALL PROCLAIM A CLIFFHANGER WOULD BE BORN IN THIS STORY. Yesh, my humor sucks.

The next game question: **Who is Kaito talking about?** The prize is a secret.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review, I'd really appreciate it. By the way, about Rin, next chappie.

Bye nooww!~~


	5. He's Home!

Too bad..No one guessed it right..Oh well. The prize and answer would be revealed in the end of the chapter..Ohohoho~

Well, let's start!

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own 'Vocaloid' or anything in this story. Except where it's going to. (But if I did, I would have thousands of laptops with their programs, have money and live in a Vocaloid-themed house that no one else has tried to have.)

* * *

AT THE SHION HOUSEHOLD

"Finally! I'm done.." Our tsundere protagonist placed the decorated cake at the kitchen table. "Phew..That was hard."

"Miku-chhhaaaaannn!~~" Someone glomped Miku from behind. "You're done! Can I have a taste?~"

"Kaito..*sigh* No." She tried to hold her temper for once. "C'mon~ Just a little?" Kaito leaned in closer to Miku, without her noticing.

"I said No." "A little taste..?" His lips were already very close to hers, and she finally noticed. "N-no means No!" A hint of red appeared on her cheeks. She pushed him back.

"Aww man, totally caught!..And I thought this was a chance now that Akaito's not here." He said in an idiotic face. "Sh-shut up!" She tried to look away.

MIKU POV

_I SWEAR THAT SOON I WILL PUNCH THAT IDIOT AND SEND HIM FLYING TO THE SKY!_

"Hey, I'm home, you two!" "Welcome back, Akaito-kun." The red-haired playboy approached me and playfully twirled a part of my hair.

"I hope both of you weren't _'making-out' _while I was gone." He rested his chin on my head and placed his hands on my hips and finally, glared at Kaito.

_His glare reminds me of Luka's glare, smiling but glaring at the same time, I can really sense the dark aura._

"…." _And then I noticed our position and what he said. I was blushing. Why do I blush so much?!_ Kaito grabbed my arm and pulled me to over his side, he glared back as well.

"G-geez..! S-stop it!" I tried to break free from Kaito's grip. Luckily, I did. I saw a clear view of both of them. They looked like wild dogs about to have a fight.

" For a month I was gone, you two morons are already like this.." "Huh?" I turned back, and I saw a guy with dark purple hair and eyes and an eye patch over his left eye he also brought some suitcases.

"Oh. Welcome home, Bro." Kaito noticed and greeted him. The both of them *coughglaringdogscough* changed their emotions to normal.

"Hey, Kaito, how's your days of horrid school?" "Whatever.I'll just go get the cake." Kaito went to the kitchen.

This so-called "Taito" is their older brother?! How many people are there in this family?! (**A.N:** There would be an explanation in the end.)

"Ahem. Welcome home, *cough*pedo*cough*." Akaito said. _Geez, he always looks for trouble.._

Taito just smiled. "Oh, you." _I guess he's the type to keep his cool. _He is coming this way, and while passing by Akaito, he hit Akaito's back hard. I meant..Really hard.

"Ow.." He said lazily, like it didn't hurt. _..I take back what I said just now. _And while I was just staring into space like that, he approached me.

"Who might this girl be?" He asked. "M-Miku Hatsune." He patted me. "That's a pretty nice name you got there." I blushed.

"Now you're blushing? That's cute." I looked down to hide my blushing face. _A lot of people won't stop flattering me! Do I have some kind of curse or something..?! _

(Author: More like a spell than a curse. *Runs away*) "Hey,hey! Back off, she's mine!" Akaito interrupted us. "No way! She's my Miku-chan! Kaito appeared out of nowhere.

"Really? I can tell by her face that she does not belong to anyone.." _H-he can __tell..?_"..So I'll take her." "W-wha-?" My face turned really red, metaphorically.

"W-wait..I.."

LATER

While we were eating, they were having a contest, to make me fall in love with one of them, but in the end, it turned into a game of tug-of-war.

After a while, I finally gathered enough confidence to say..*Sigh* "I-I'm going to my room."

AT MIKU'S ROOM

I fell right into the bed. "Why does my life have to be like thisss..?!" I felt a bit irritated and embarrassed.

" 1 2 3 4_ !" _Oh, my Matryoshka ringtone…I listened to the crazy lyrics and tune..Wait. MY _MATRYOSHKA RINGTONE_.

I picked up my phone. It was from Rin. _OH SNAP. WHAT DO I SAY. _

I hesitantly answered the phone. "H-hello..?" I said in a shaky voice. "Hiya!~" She sounded really energetic. "I..uh.." _WHAT DO I SAYY?!_ "So..tell me.~"

"I live..at uhm..I-I.." I grabbed a sheet of paper and crumpled it on the phone. "I-I'm s—sor—yy-we—see-m-t-to-be-br-reaki-ing-u-up" I tried to do say it in a cracking voice.

I pressed end call. "That trick is quite old, Miku.~" I saw Kaito by the door. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. "Why not just tell her?"

"Because, knowing Rin, she'll probably tease me and fangirl over.._**something**_." "Then I'll tell her." "N-NO!"

"Starting tomorrow, I will!" "NO! D-DON'T DO IT, IDIOT!" I pulled his sleeve. "P-please don't do it..!" (Author: *LE GASP* Oh mai. It's Miku's 'innocent' side!)

KAITO POV

I just stared..She was just so cute. "Fine, I was just joking anyway!~" I smiled like an idiot. "But..say something to her..".

"Like what?" I whispered to her petite ear. "Got it?" "That's a good idea! T-thanks.." I smiled yet again, I love seeing her like that. "N-now.." "Hm?"

"Can you please get out of my room?" She smiled angrily. "Good Night, Princess..~" I closed the door gently. As I closed it, I saw my two brothers..glaring at me.

NORMAL POV

"Looks like someone is trying to cheat, eh?" Akaito stated. "That's not very good." Taito said.

Looks like the game was still on..

* * *

I guess you know the answer already..Taito. Yeah, unexpecting, I guess..? The prize is a Seme Taito picture ,ohoho. But since no one guessed it..I'll give it to..the two people who reviewed..

* * *

Oh,well. **EXPLANATION TIME!~**

I decided that there are 5 siblings in the Shion family.

Youngest- Nigaito, 10, he is currently studying in America along with Kaiko.

2nd- Akaito and Kaito, they are both 17 here..

3rd-Kaiko, 19, she's taking care of Nigaito and is studying Fashion, she has a shop in France.

4th-Taito, 20, likes to travel. Once dated a girl 2 years away from his age, yeah, that's why Akaito called him a pedo. End of story.

..And their parents,

Mom, passed away.*sniff*

Dad, Billionaire. He left the family because he is a douch-I mean a..meanie.

But, he gave money to his children before he left so.. They're filthy rich. FINISHED WITH THE EXPLANATION.

Miku: Oh..I get it now..Do you also get it? *stares at reader* (Yep..Shameless statement for you to drop a review.)

* * *

New chapter means new question!

So...**What do you think Rin would do? **(BTW, There's no answers to this..I just want an idea,and as always, a prize,is a secret as well!~)

No..I won't make Taito a yandere 'cause I can, but he might be a bit..Please drop a review, I would highly appreciate it.-And lastly, Happy Easter and April Fool's Day!~

AND THAT CONCLUDES OF THIS CHAPTER. SEE YA NEXT TIME!~


	6. IT'S A FOURSOME NAO

Hey, Heyy!~ hndjehcjbfndgdhcbfdu. I'm sorry, my dearies. ;v;

After days playing buttloads of simdates and watching buttloads of anime and reading manga, I finally got this together.

So yeah, I'll try to finish the next chappie early. Long chapter, yaaayyy!

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own 'Vocaloid' or anything in this story. Except where it's going to. (But if I did, I would have thousands of laptops with their programs, have money and live in a Vocaloid-themed house that no one else has tried to have.)

* * *

She opened her eyes, the glaring red of the alarm clock and its irritating sound must've woken the exhausted tsundere up..She rubbed her tired eyes and grabbed the alarm clock.

"Seven..twenty..five.." She mumbled and continued rubbing her eyes. Then it shook her. "SEVENTWENTYFIVE?!" Miku jumped out of her comfy bed and ran downstairs.

While running, she bumped into a tall, purple-haired guy who had a bandaged eye. "O-ow..S-sorry, Taito-kun!" She apologized.

"What's the rush all about, Miku-chan?" he calmed her down. "I-I have to make breakfast and lunch.." She said in a gloomy tone.

"Oh, that's taken cared of." He said. "I-I..What did you say?" After that, he suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

"!"

"You heard me." Miku blushed as red as a tomato and hid her face. Taito sighed.

"Just be careful next time, okay?" He smiled. "….O-okay." She walked down slowly.

"W-wait. Does that mean you're a cook?" She stopped and turned back but still slightly blushing.

He nodded. "Hate to brag but, I'm a world-class chef." He said unemotionally. "Oh..I-I see.."

"Just get ready for school, girlie."

"Yeah. I will." The girl went to the bathroom.

TIME SKIP! Homeroom period starts.

MIKU POV

"Someone would be your new teacher." The teacher stated. _Huh? Who could that be?_ "Sorry. I was late." _That voice..It's..!_

The new teacher came inside of the room. ".. .What. The. What." I was shocked.

_THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!_ "….His name is Taito Shion."

"Well..since there are already two Shions in this school, I suggest you call me 'Taito-sensei', got that?" Taito stated. The whole class nodded, while I just sat there, dumbfounded.

"WELL, GOODBYE SUCKAS!" The former teacher ran happily through the door. '_Well he was pathetic anyway…'_ I turned back to see Rin..writing something eagerly on her desk.

_That's odd. She wasn't like that earlier….Unless..CRAP. SHE'S PLOTTING SOMETHING EVIL AGAIN! _

Then I heard Gumi whisperiing to Rin.. "Hey. If Taito-sensei is also a Shion, does that mean..Miku's in a foursome now_?!"…WHA—WHAT THE-GUMI! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!_

Kaito just ignored his brother/teacher. _I guess..They don't get along, do they? _(**A.N: **By the way,Akaito is in a different class.)

I sighed. _To others, my life has been even better. But I think it has officially worsened. Then I start to rethink what happened earlier this morning._

"Hatsune." I hear someone calling my name."HUH?!" I snapped from my thoughts.

"Stay. This afternoon." Taito said with a smile. _A misleading look you have there, Taito. _

LUNCH TIME

"Hey~~ Mikuuu!~" The blonde jumped and hugged me. "W-wha? Rin?" I saw my other friends walking behind Rin.

"Hope you'll enjoy Taito-sensei's 'punishment' he'll give you this afternoon.~" Rin smirked.

"Oh my. Rinny, well said.~ " Gumi started to tease me as well. Rin bowed sarcastically. "Why, thank you."

"I-I'm not some masochist you know!" I blushed. "Haha~" both of them laughed, teasingly.

"…." Luka just stood there, staring into space. _That's weird.._I noticed she was blushing slightly.

"…Rin?" I tapped Rin's shoulder.

"Yes, Tsundere-Hime?~" She smiled innocently._ I'll pretend I didn't hear that just now.._

"Did something happen to tuna-lover?" I pointed at Luka.

"Oh yeah! While we were looking for you, we bumped into-"

Rin's words were cut, "D-don't mention h-him!" Luka was blushing like crazy as if she was a shy girl in lov—WAIT A SECOND.

"LUKA'S IN LOVE?!" I was shocked, I never knew Luka could be like that! "Woah! Miku, you cold-hearted girl! Lu-Lu has feelings too!" Gumi pouted.

"I-I know..It's just that-" My words were cut. "Hush..Miku, don't say anymore. You'll understand when you get older.." Rin patted my head.

"B-but, AREN'T I OLDER THAN YOU?!" I said in realization. "Haha~ I know. Just stay a bit longer with your little 'harem' for a while.." Rin and Gumi giggled.

"Sh-shut i-" And again, my words were cut. "Hello, my dear kittens.~" Akaito came in.

"Oho! Hi there, my fine gentleman!" Gumi greeted him.

"Now, what's your purpose here?" Rin questioned. "To borrow this cute kitty.~" He placed his hands on my hips.

"WH-WHAT THE-?!" I blushed. "Sure! Anytime!~" Rin and Gumi did a thumbs up while Akaito dragged me away.

"Akaito..?"

"Yes?" He turned back and smiled at me. "C-can you do something about all those fangirls..?" I pointed behind me.

There were girls. Glaring at me. _If looks could kill, well, you'd probably know how it goes._

"Sorry, can't. Blame my looks." He swished his hair and then for a moment, the girls behind us squeeled and then fainted.

"….Where are you taking me anyways?" I asked out of curiousity.

"It's a secret!" I blushed. _WH-WHY DO THEY ALWAYS MAKE THOSE WEIRD FACES WITH ME?!_

He covered my eyes. "Wha-? Hey!"

After a short walk, he told me to open my eyes. I opened them. We were at the rooftop.

"That's unusual..no one's here.." _The rooftop is always crowded every lunch time. _

"Just sit here." He patted the seat next to him. "Let's eat here, alone." His tone sounded seductive. "O-okay.."

We ate lunch there. The whole time we were both silent. We were just sitting there, munching on our lunches. _Woah. Taito's cooking is actually really good._

After a while, Akaito broke the silence. "That's surprising." He said. "Huh?" I look at him.

"You're actually obedient for once, at home you're not usually like this..." He smirked.

"W-what are you s-saying?" He went closer to my face and tilted my chin. I became red. _H-HE'S ACTUALLY GONNA DO THIS?!_

He went closer, and closer. My heart thumped.

"My, my. What do we have over here?" Rin came out of the door. She put on a weird face. Gumi showed up as well, doing the same weird face.

"G-GRAAHH!" I pushed Akaito away from me. "That's really adorable, Miku." He chuckled. I blushed really hard and turned my back.

"_Urusai, baka."_ Well, after that I quickly walked out of the scene. "I-I'm going."

"Aww~ I was just playing." He grinned sheepishly. "Hehe." Rin and Gumi grinned as well.

_Th-they saw all of that? W-what if they found out where I live?! I'M DEAD!_

LAST PERIOD

"So..all of you, place your votes in the box when you're finished writing." The class president, which is Teto, said it seriously.

_What should I vote for…_(**A.N:** Results in next chapter!)

TIME SKIP, DISMISSAL

_Great. The time of death has come upon me. _"Have fun now, Miku!~" Gumi and Rin waved at me. "We'll t-try to wa-wait for you." Luka muttered uneasily.

_It's actually kinda cute when she falls in love._ I hold the doorknob..

I gulped and opened the door. _Let's hope this will be quick.._

I saw Taito, with slightly ruffled hair. I blushed. "Well, lovely to see you here, Hatsune."

I simply nodded and grabbed a chair.

"Miku.."

"Y-yes, Taito-sensei..?" "Look at me." I noticed he was already in front of me.

His eyes met with mine. I was staring at his eyes.._They're really pretty.._

I was staring so long that I didn't notice him pinning me down on the floor. "…T-taito-sensei! W-what are you doing?!"

He answered me nothing and placed his lips close to mine. I shut my eyes closed.

...

...

"Pfffftt.." I hear someone about to laugh. I quickly opened my eyes. Then Taito laughed out loud. "Bwahahahaha! You actually fell for it!" I blushed in embarassment.

"W-WAIT. I..ARGHH!" I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I OFICIALLY ANNOUNCE THAT DETENTION IS OVER!" I screamed and dashed outside.

He giggled a bit.."She's just like her.." (**A.N:** He means his ex-girlfirend..)

TIME SKIP, HOME!

"I'm back." I said in exhaustion. "What's with the blushing?" A blue-haired man holding ice cream asked me.

"N-nothing, Kaito." I grabbed some negi-flavoured ice cream and plopped down on the couch. "C'mon, tell me." He sat down right beside me.

"…" I remained silent. "Fine.." He gave up. I turned on the TV and started to eat the ice cream.

A few moments later…

KAITO POV

"Hey, Miku. What do you think of—"I cut off my words after the sight of a sleeping face. Miku's face to be exact. She was leaning on my shoulder.

I slightly blushed. "She's so cute.." I mumbled. Then I placed a soft blanket on her. "Good Night.." He whispered. _Heh. Good thing the other two aren't here._

* * *

Whew. Well, that's the end of that. Next chapter, here we goooooo!

OKAY, Help me. Please. QwQ **What should Miku's class be? **Like a maid café or something?

Some translations: *Urusai==Shut Up And *Baka==Idiot

Oh, and I special mention jenaiscute123 and Baka-No-Neko-chan01 for helping and supporting me. ;v; Thank youuu.

BYE-BYEEE!~


	7. The Shirtless and A Rescue

HAI DEREEE!

CRAPPY TITLE, I KNOW. *facepalm*

Okay, before we start, I'll answer some replies!

* * *

**Replyin' Time:** (I suggest you read some, there are things that are important.)

jenaiscute123: I'll take note of that. OwO Anddd, your welcome. xDD (The results will be moved/revealed to the next chapter, I'm almost done planning. ^^")

HappyTunaFish27: Thank you sho much. ;w;

Now or never: AMGGG. I'm so happeh, you noticed my story!~ I've seen you review in almost all of the KaiMiku stories I've read. Oh and yeah..I knew that but..M-my excuse would be that…um..Akaito's just like that? *laughs awkwardly*

Rainediamond: Aww!~ Thank youuu! w

Thewolfofwords: I know right? She's lucky and she acts tsundere. OH MIKU, NOTICE ALREADY! I'm actually thinking of making multiple endings just in case if the reader is not contented with only one ending..But thanks for the suggestion, though! ^^

(By the way, Baka-No-Neko-chan01, Private talk in FB about the story, 'kay?)

Okay. Now let's start!

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't own 'Vocaloid' or anything in this story. Except where it's going to. (But if I did, I would have thousands of laptops with their programs, have money and live in a Vocaloid-themed house that no one else has tried to have.)

* * *

TSUNDERE'S POV

I woke up, smiling. Must be because of the warm rays shining on my face…or…This comfortable thing hugging me. Then I felt someone poking my face.

"Stop trying to wake her up, Akaito! Let me stay like this for a bit longer!" I heard those words. They sound so..guyish..? G-guyish? GUYISH. THERE'S A GUY.

I opened my eyes. "H-huh?" I woke up, on a shoulder..A DUDE'S SHOULDER.

I blushed to see the sight of Kaito's shoulder near my head, as well as Akaito's hand near my cheek.

"W-WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" I moved instantly to the other end of the couch when they notice me awake.

"Hehe.~ Cute reaction as always!" Akaito smirked. I just sat there, blushing like a typical tsundere.

Kaito just smiled awkwardly. "A-and how exactly did I sleep on your shoulder?!" I asked harshly.

"Oh c'mon, Miku..You should've saw your cute sleeping face!~" He replied teasingly. "S-SHUTT UPP!" I ran upstairs.

I shut the door. I closed my eyes in frustration and sighed. "I s-should change now…"

"Oh..?" I heard someone else.

I opened my eyes, and there was Taito…Shirtless...W-WAH-?!

"G-GAH! I-I'M SORRY!" I shouted and covered my eyes, blushing really hard.

I turned back and hold the doorknob. Then a hand slammed on the door, preventing me from opening the only exit.

"My, my. Naughty Miku..." His voice tickled my ear. I blushed like crazy. "I'll only let you have a quick punishment for now…" I felt my face grew hot.

I turned back and had a glimpse of his…shirtless body. H-he was so close..! This made me go even redder. Our position was even more awkward.

I shook my head down and had the guts to say, "I-It was an accident. M-may I please leave..?"

He just stared at my flustered face and he grinned. "Fine then. Apology accepted. Well, I was just having a bit of fun anyway."

"O-okay, I-I'll just..l-leave now.." I opened the door and walked weirdly to my real room. I must've been too distracted that I ended up in his room.

Then I think I heard him whisper something before I left.. "..But maybe next time, We'd have all the 'real' fun." M-maybe it's just me.

I shook my head. I'll just leave that aside, I really have to get ready for school.

TIME SKIP! WALKING TO SCHOOL

I tried it differently today. I left for school just ahead of those perverted idiots. I don't even wanna talk to them today.

"ST-STOP IT!" I heard a girl scream, it sounded like she was crying. I quickly ran to where I heard the voice, it sounded really familiar.

When I found the noise, I panted for some air and saw a girl with bright hair, crying on the floor. She looks badly hurt.

"What's this? Another weirdo…With green hair!" A girl laughed."Haha! She might be a nerd just like this one!" Another girl laughed as well.

They started to run towards my direction, carrying some baseball bats. They're a gang.

I quickly dodged the first girl's attack, then I kicked her stomach. "AUGH!" She screamed in pain. "W-Why you..!" The other girl ran faster to get closer to me.

I took the bat of the previous girl I knocked out. I swished the bat fiercely and hit her arm. "OWW!" She fell down.

I continued to knock out everyone in sight.

"I..I can't believe this.." A wounded girl on the floor said weakly. "Sh-she's unstoppable.." Another one said.

I ignored their comments about me and approached the crying girl. "Mi..Mikuu…" H-how did she now my name?! I tried to see her face clearly.

But as I tried, she ran away.

CRYING GIRL'S/? POV

As I ran..I cried more.. "I-I can't show her until I'm almost at my goal!" I said softly while running.

BACK TO MIKU'S POV

"Did I scare..her..?" I looked at my uniform. It's all dirty now..

Then I noticed how much time passed away. I checked my phone and it was almost eight.. "OH SNAP. Gotta get to school!"

I ran to the school as fast as I can.

AT SCHOOL

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" I opened the door and the class made an awkward silence.

I walked slowly and felt a chill behind my back. The whole class. Was staring at me.

I coughed. "I-I'm sorry, Taito-sensei. Please continue the lesson.."

"Please go the infirmary, Ms. Hatsune.." He said firmly.

"Wha-? B-but I.." I just can't skip a lesson! (**A.N**: Miku's aiming to get smarter currently.)

"You have a bruise. Go and get it treated." He ordered. "O-oka…" My words were getting weaker. "..aa..y.." Then I slowly fell to the ground.

"Miku!" I heard Taito and Gumi shouting my name..

"Someone, bring her to the infirmary!" I think..that was Luka..? I can't seem to hear them properly…

"Stay with me now!" Rin..I can't…I think I'm gonna pass out…

**BONK!**

Then I landed straight on the floor.

NORMAL POV

Then Kaito carried Miku. "I'll deal with this. Sensei, get on with class." He said, walking out of the room. "W-WAI—!" Taito tried to stop him.

Then there was a slam of the door. Then there were murmurs and whispering in the class.

"Calm down, brats." Then the class didn't make a sound. Taito sighed. "Let's just continue from where we left off.." He said.

"Miku…I hope she's okay.." Rin was worried about her injured best friend, Luka and Gumi were too.

AT THE INFIRMARY

"Hang in there, Miku." Kaito sat down next to the bed.

"I'm sorry but you need to go back to class.." The nurse said.

"But.." He looked down to see Miku's face. "Don't worry, she just needs some rest.." The nurse said in a relieving way.

"Oh..okay." He went back to class.

TIME SKIP

MIKU POV

As I woke up, I felt something holding my hand. "Ah..?"

Kaito held my hand tightly, although he was asleep. Then I felt something else drop slowly on my head.

Akaito was sleeping as well. Leaning his head on mine. "Oh. Finally, you're awake.." A figure came out of the curtain.

It was Taito. "H-how long was I out for?" I rubbed my eye.

"Some Time. It's dismissal now." He said. "Wake those morons up and let's go home." He grabbed Kaito's collar and dragged it.

"ACK..!" Kaito woke up insantly and coughed. "HEY!" Taito just ignored Kaito nagging about how he could've died by choking.

I moved my head slightly and gently pushed Akaito a bit. He woke up.

"What..?" He woke up, surprised. "Ah. My girl's awake now!" He smiled in relief.

"H-huh?! W-whose g-girl now?!" I blushed.

WALKING HOME

KAITO POV

"Woah. It's really dark tonight.." I grinned. "..So stay close to me, Miku!" I grabbed Miku's hand.

"No way. She's mine." Akaito pulled Miku away from me.

"SHUT UP." Taito said angrily, he seems ticked off. Then, he got Miku and placed his arm around her shoulder. (Me: Oho.~ Getting all possessive now, are we..? *Grins*)

"…." Miku just stayed quiet, not even noticing on what happened. Taito with his arm on his shoulder, me holding her hand, and Akaito pulling her. None. She's not even blushing.

I'm starting to get worried.. "Miku..?" I approached her.

AKAITO POV

"What's goin' on here?" Our little group stopped to check on her.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "W-WHATT?!" She snapped out of whatever she was thinking.

NORMAL POV

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked worriedly.

"Yeah..I'm just fine." The girl smiled.

TAITO POV

"…" I remained silent. Something is definitely wrong.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep." She looked down and I think she's staring off to space again.

MIKU POV

Who was she..? I kept asking myself who that girl I saved earlier. I sighed.

Maybe I'll just think about this later tonight..

TIME SKIP,HOME

"I'm going to take a shower first..See ya." Akaito went off to the bathroom.

"I'll be at the kitchen and cook something up." Taito hanged his coat on the sofa and went to the kitchen.

"Fuuuu~ I'm gonna miss my favorite show." Kaito hurriedly ran to the living room.

The tsundere just went to her room.

AT MIKU'S ROOM

She dropped her bag and lied down on the bed.

MIKU POV

What now..?

Why does she look familiar..?

..Why am I suddenly thinking about this?

Maybe it was just my head playing with me.

I'm...

...confused.

As the silence in the room went on..

I suddenly can't think of anything..My mind's blank.

"Ugh.." I rested my arm on my head. "Maybe a warm bath sounds good.." I wondered.

"..Yeah." I get my towel and head to the bathroom.

* * *

WELL! THAT'S DONE.

OH AND..QUESTION TIME! **Who do you think the crying girl is?**

MOAR COMING SOON!~

BAIIII!


	8. First Kiss with Jumpscares

YO YO YO YO YO~~~

Replies would be in the end..FOR NOW.

Weellp. Let's get on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER! **I don't own Vocaloid 1, nor 2, nor 3, I just own the plot of the story.

* * *

MIKU POV

I walked down the stairs and I could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen. Guess it's an advantage an expert chef is here.

I hummed a happy tune to shake off the curiosity with me for now..

When I arrived, I went in without any hesitation.

The bathtub's full already. I took off my uniform and went in the bath.

"Ah~ That feels nice.." I closed my eyes in peace, now I just have to think about i-

"Miku..?" WOAH. WOAH, WHAT.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw Akaito, wearing a towel.

"H-H…" My face turned red in an instant.

"So you really wanted to have it with me?" He grinned.

"HHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHH!" I screamed real loud.

Then I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it on my body.

He unplugged his ears as I ran for it.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" I mumbled as I ran back to my room.

Wh-why the heck was he there?!

Then I recalled what he said earlier. I'm still blushing.

Then I remembered, he was going to have a shower.

"S-SO IT WAS **MY** FAULT!" I screamed in my room.

G-GRAAHHH! I DON'T KNOW ANYMOREE!

My thoughts were blurry, I'm blushing too much.

After a whole lot of screaming, Taito called me.

"Miku! Dinner!" He called out.

"C-comingg!" I quickly placed on some clothes and went downstairs.

Guh..I was still blushing. Why can't I stop, dammit!

Akaito was on the table, smiling widely at me.

I look down as I walk to my seat.

"What happened, Miku?" Taito asked.

"N-nothing." I covered my face.

"But you were screaming." Kaito added.

"I-I just.." I started to shake a bit..

"…" Then it was silent.

…..

…..

…...

"ITIDAKIMASU!" I shouted and started to eat my leek dish.

Then Kaito and Taito glared at Akaito. Akaito just whistled innocently.

"Woah. This is really good!" I beamed of enjoyment.

"Good to know." Taito smiled at Miku.

After I finished the food, I said thanks for the meal and stood up.

"I'm going to take a bath for **REAL** now."

The boys nodded and started doing their own errands.

::::::TIME SKIP, AT THE BATHROOM::::::

"I'm going to tell Akaito to lock the door next time.."

I spent the whole time in the bath recalling what the past events with the brothers were..Instead of the rescue.

After that, I changed into my pajamas and dried my hair with the towel.

"Maybe I'll get some milk.~"

I went to the kitchen and saw Kaito there.

"Hey, Are you gonna take a bath next?" I asked him.

"Mehh. After Taito. I always do." He grabbed some ice cream and sat down.

"Oh, okay then." I got a milk bottle and sat down next to him.

There was silence in the room.

..It's getting really uncomfortable now..Maybe I should make a conversation.

"S-so.." I mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Kaiko now?" I asked.

"..In America." He replied.

"What? Really?!" I was shocked, I thought she'd be here as well.

"Want some..?" He pointed the ice cream container at me.

"Uhm..Sure. I'll get a spoon." I stood up.

KAITO POV

No! My plan! Gotta say something!

I grabbed her wrist.

"H-huh?" She turned back at me.

I stood up as well and placed some ice cream in my mouth.

"Wh-what are you-?"

Then I kissed her. And offered to share some ice cream in her mouth.

"Nnnn..!" She was blushing. How adorable.

We both just stood there, kissing.

When I was about to place some in her mouth, she pushed me.

"T-that was my first kiss, you idiot!" She blushed real hard and covered her mouth with her arm.

"Whoa..! Really? That's good then!~"

"NO IT'S NOTT!" She ran. To her room, I guess. "IDIIIIIIOOOOTTTTT!" She screamed and started to run faster.

…..

…

…...

Until she tripped.

MIKU POV

"O-OWW!" I rubbed my head. GAAAAAAAAAH! CALM DOWN, MIKU. CALM DOWWWWWNN!

I cleaned myself up and said, "I-I'm okay."

Then I walked awkwardly to my room.

I slammed the door and jumped into my comfortable bed.

Then I touched my lips. "I..I—"

"I..I..IDIOTS..!" I kept mumbling words and eventually, fell asleep.

::::::NEXT MORNING::::::

I yawned. Huh..What time is it?

I look at the alarm clock. Five..? It's early..

Hrmm…Should I sleep some more?

Nah. I should just wake up.

I jump up from my bed and go downstairs.

No one's up yet..I could cook something uu—

"Good Morning."

"AHH—umpph!" I almost screamed and he covered my mouth.

"Shhh. You'll wake them up." I DON'T CARE. THAT WAS A JUMP SCARE, YOU STUPI—

"Yeah..I-I'm sorry.." I calmed down.

"What do you want for breakfast?" The both of us made our way to the kitchen.

"Hmm..Anything, I guess.." I answered.

"Are some pancakes good?"

"Sure." He seems surprisingly normal today.

When the pancakes were done, we ate it in an awkward silence.

"Taito…"

"Hm?"

I gulped and asked, "Why..did you suddenly become a teacher?"

"Well the answer is simple," He stood up from his chair and went closer to me.

"To see more of that cute face of yours." Then he smiled.

I felt my face grow hot.."Y-you're messing with me, aren't you?!"

"Who knows?" He chuckled.

"W-Well, thanks for the meal. I'm going to get ready now." I walked my way out of the kitchen.

::::::TIME SKIPPU, AT SCHOOL::::::

Good thing I'm early this time.

I walked on the hallway, going to my classroom.

Then I saw a glimpse of the colors: Green and pink.

"Hey, you guys!"

"Miku-chan!" Gumi chirped.

"Good Morning." Luka smiled.

"...I sense something, Miku.." Luka darkened her face.

"..You were with boys.." OMFGSCARYLUKAISHERE.

"WOOOOOAHHH! WERE YOU?!~" Gumi jumped up and down.

"No I wasn't!" I shook both of my head and hands.

"AHA! SO YOU WERE!" Gumi pointed at me.

"..Who exactly..?" Luka 'summoned' her 'dark aura' again. (Me: PFF-HAHAHHAHA! xDD)

"Lookie! Gakupo-senpai!" Gumi pointed at the other direction. GUMI, YOU'RE A GUARDIAN ANGEL!

"What? WHERE?!" There was a hint of red on Luka's cheeks as she looked at the direction.

"Thanks for the save, Gumi." I whispered.

"No problemo!~" She giggled quietly.

"I-I-I-I-" Luka muttered.

"We'll help you confess your loveee!" Gumi had a happy grin. I laughed.

"…." Luka was silent. Then this distractio—I mean, so-called 'Gakupo' went this way.

"Hey, Luka." Gakupo smiled and waved.

"H-hii—" She covered her face with a notebook.

"She means 'hi'." I said.

"Hey um..Miku and..Gumi, was it?" He pointed at me and Gumi.

I nodded. "Yep! Gumi Megpoid at your service!" Gumi saluted.

After a little chit-chat, he had to go.

"Well, I'm off! See you later, Luka!" He waved at us.

"B-b—y-e-" Luka blushed.

"Hehe. You three!" An unknown voice said.

The three of us turned back.

"Rinny!~" Gumi ran to her and hugged her.

"Hey Rin!" I smiled and went to Rin.

"R-Rin. H-h-i-i.." Luka mumbled and it..looks like she was shaking.

"Good show you put on, Luka! But I suggest you do better next time you see him!~" Rin teased.

"O-oka—yy.." Luka nodded.

"You girls should get going now." Someone behind us said.

We saw Taito there. "S-sorry, Taito.." I apologized.

!

"U-umm…I mean..Taito-sensei!" I covered my mouth and blushed.

"Hatsune, please use formalities next time." He always seems so different at school..or maybe it's just those glasses?

"Y-yes! I-I'm sorry, Taito-sensei." I apologized once again.

After he walked away, Gumi and Rin were grinning widely at me.

"Wh-what?!" I blushed.

"You got used to your little 'harem', did ya?~" Rin grinned sheepishly.

"That was interesting, Miku-chan!" Gumi said.

"A-ANYWAY! W-we should probably get going now!" I said and dragged the three of them along with me.

::::::TIME SKIP. HOMEROOM::::::

"Alright. I'm going to announce the votes now." Teto aka The French bread president grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket.

"We're gonna do a maid and butler café."

RIN POV

YEASH. NOW I HAVE TO PLAN MORE GENIUS IDEAS. HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEH! I chuckled quietly.

"Seems mainstream, but meh. Okay!"

"Who the heck planned this?"

"Some perverts in the class voted for this.."

The class made happy and unamused noises. Mixed together..I feel like someone's gonna snap reeaal soon.

In 3..

2…

1..

"SHUT UP." Taito-sensei said in an annoyed tune.

The class quickly shut their mouths.

I gotta learn from this guy to shut Len up about Neru. Meh. My knife totally works but..He might scream and faint again. He's such a wimp sometimes…

That's what I like about him. I mean-nevermind. (**A.N**: Adding more couples in the story OHOHOHOHOHOH. Threesome with the Kagamines and Neru. xDD)

"Now please continue, Kasane."

Teto nodded. "Uhm..Yes, Taito-sensei. Okay, We will now start discussing the roles of everyone."

We spent the whole homeroom discussing who should be who.

::::::TIME SKIP, AFTER SCHOOL::::::

MIKU POV

I'm went home alone today. Everyone's busy with the school festival.

I can't help because I felt a bit sick today..

Maybe it was the bath..I don't know..

Hmm..As I wonder off into space, there was someone in front of me.

"Uh..M-Miku-senpai..?"

"H-hhuhh?" I snapped.

IA was in front of me.

"Miku-senpai!"

"O-oh, s-sorry for worrying you. I'm fine!"

"T-that's good.." She was relieved. Wait..she sounds like..

Blurred memories…The girl was..

"Y-you!"

"W-what is it, M-miku-senpai?"

She was..

S-she was…

"You were…"

..

….

IA.

* * *

PHEW. THAT'S DONE.

* * *

REPLIES. HOW WONDERFUL. I suggest you read some of the replies, it would help you understand the question I asked previously.

**Thewolfofwords**: It's posted, don't worry! You mean IA? O.O

She's not really used to romantic kind of love. And….That's how I made her a tsundere. xDD (You have one more reply down below.)

**Baka-No-Neko-chan01**: Mayyyyybee. Are you talking about IA? Oh, typos. Ruining everyone's day.

PFFFFF—OH YOU. I DID, YOU FUTURE-PREDICTING WOMAN. XDD

**KawaiiChocolatierChan**: Of course, I will!~ I'LL DO ANYTHING TO HAVE KAWAII CHOCOLATE LIKE IN THAT PROFILE PIC OF YOURS.

Aww~ That's good to hear.

**Hoshimiya**: Mochi!~ It's you!

You got it right!~

**Thewolfofwords(2nd)**: I get that feel. ;w; Are you talking about IA from Vocaloid 3?

Weell..~ You read the story, so yep. She is.

I just update when I feel like it. xDD I get that a lot. All I do is read more manga, watch more anime, read more fanfiction, aaannnd play more sim dates! xDD

**Jenaiscute123**: Fufu~ Read the story. You know now?~

**Hatsune NekoLover Miku**: Th-thank youu~ *blushes*

I actually just do it when I feel like it..Thanks, I will.

Bingo! Though, you're theory is partially correct. There's one eensy wincy tiny bit that's wrong.

She didn't change her hair. BUT she is changing something else, her strength and her personality.

Buuut, your theory is quite interesting.

**'KAY~ (ALMOST) ALL OF YOU GUESSED IT CORRECT. SO..**

**HERE'S SOME COOKIES. *throws cookies***

-AND For Hoshimiya: Yaoi. PFF-HAHA. XDD

-For Baka-No-Neko-chan01: AKAITO. ALL KINDS OF HIM.

* * *

Guuuu~ I'm so tired..Question: **What do you expect in the School Festival? **A question for fun. =w=

Well, see you on the next chapter!

BYEEEE!~


	9. PREPARATION TIME

I'm such a terrible author. I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE, 2 MONTHS. I'M SORRAAAY. ;A;

I have like exactly 40 reviews now. I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH/hugs

Replies come afterwards!~ Now, enjoy!

* * *

MIKU POV

"IA..What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"M-Miku-senpai, what are you talking about?" IA stuttered.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"M-Miku, I don't understa—"

"What are you…changing..?"

There was silence..Her eyes darkened.

"..Myself." I grabbed her hands.

"…Are you sure you're in the right path?"

"…"

And again, silence is present. It's getting reeaal awkward.

I sighed.

Then I put on a smile.

"..Until then, I'll support you all the way." I said.

She then bursted into tears. (WELL, THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY. A)

"M-Miku.." She hugged me.

"Thank you so much."

"That's what I do, I help." I smiled.

She wiped off her tears.

Then, my wild sneeze comes and ruin the moment!

"S-sorry..!" It was embarrassing..

She giggled.

"You sound cute, Miku-senpai! That's why you have boys around you all the time!" She smiled.

"E-Eh?!" I blushed. I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE NOTICED THAT. (**Me**: DUH, MIKU!)

"Well, y-you should go home until your cold becomes worse. I'm sorry for holding you up!"

The warmth of her smile is just…MAGICAL. UGH, NO WAIT. How do I put it? Like a mother's. It makes me wanna smile too.

Yeah. It's called warmth.

"Well, goodbye!" We bid farewell and went off to our respective houses.

When I arrived, it felt lonely in the house.

…Why am I thinking of this? I'm not lonely!

"…"

I sighed. Then went to my room.

I kept on sneezing like crazy. Ugh..It's getting worse. My head feels too heavy to get the medicine.

Maybe I should sleep it off..

* * *

AKAITO POV

Tch! If I knew she was sick, I should've went home with her!

I was running as fast as I can to get home.

To the other guys!

* * *

NORMAL POV

"I'm going to check on Miku." Kaito said.

"Fine." Taito filed some papers on his desk.

Kaito head off to the infirmary.

KAITO POV

When I arrived, the nurse said that Miku was not there.

"No way.." I ran back to Taito and dragged him.

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Taito asked angrily.

"Miku went home alone!" I shouted, irritated.

"Well, you should've said so!" He shouted back at me.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HECK UP AND TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?!" We turned back and saw Miku's three friends.

"Okay." Taito and I calmed down.

"One, Miku is obviously sick. Two, she's going home alone. Three, her cold might become worse."

"WWHHHAAT?! TAKE US WITH YOU." Rin demanded.

"But you guys are—"

"I DON'T CARE! WE'RE HER FRIENDS!" She cut me off. HOW DARE SHE. :T

Taito sighed.

"Let's just go now." He said in a bit less irritated tone.

* * *

MIKU POV

I woke up. I feel a lot better now.

Then I saw Akaito beside me.

"Finally, you're awake. Sleepyhead." He smirked.

"W-what was that?!"

"Anyway, you feel better now?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..I guess.."

"Good."

"Wait, y-you treated me?" I can't believe it.

He nodded. "Who else?"

I looked down. I was blushing real hard. "T-thanks.." I mumbled.

"Hmm? Is that the fever or you're just blushing?" He teased.

"I-idiot!"

"Miku.."

He suddenly grabbed my wrists.

"W-WAI-"

He leaned in for a kiss.

…

…..

….

Then the door suddenly flung open.

AKAITO POV

DAMMIT.

EVERY. FREAKING. TIME.

(Me: Haha. Even a playboy rages over Miku. v)

NORMAL POV

"MIKUUUUUU!" The blond and the greenette(?) glomped girl.

(And poor Akaito was pushed away. xDD)

"R-Rin? G-Gumi? A-and Luka?! Why are you here?!" Miku asked.

"To see if you're alright." Luka went closer to Miku.

"Oh..And why didn't you tell is you live in a **GINORMOUS** mansion?!" Rin said.

"AND YOU LIVE WITH THE GUYS?"

"Y-Yeah it's a long story." Miku said quietly.

LUKA POV

"Miku-chan living with guys, huh?"

KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLL**KIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL**.

DARK AURA, ACTIVATE!

MIKU POV

OH GREAT. GUMI, WHY DID YOU MENTION THAT? ;A;

"U-umm..S-Speaking of boys! Gakupo-senpai is supposed to see you tomorrow, right?" Rin said.

"H-huh, R-really?!" Luka started to blush.

"Yeah! We should go back home now!~" Then Gumi and Rin winked at me.

WHAT DOES THAT MEAAAN.

"…."

Akaito stayed silent.

"Uhm..Akaito..?"

"You have really great friends." He said unemotionally.

"..Was that a compliment?"

He grinned. "Of course, that was."

"Now let's get some dinner, shall we?" He carried me bridal-style.

"H-hey! Put me down!"

"Sorry, no can do!~" He winked at me.

Then carried me all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

KAITO POV

"We're home."

"Miku! Where are you?!"

"U-um..You guys, I-I'm fine.." She came towards us.

"Y-you.."

I can't..

"YOU WORRIED ME SO MUCH, YOU KNOW THAT?!" I hugged Miku.

"UH, WHAT..?!" She blushed. "N-no need to worry about me so much…" She mumbled.

MIKU POV

My words were muffled after he hugged me tighter.

B-but I can't breathe..

My face was buried in Kaito's chest.

..It's so masculine.

WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING.

"U-um..Can you let go of me now?" I asked.

"C'mon~ Just a little longerrr~"

I pushed him away.

"Sorry, I couldn't breathe very well!" I said, sarcastically.

TAITO POV

Thank goodness, she's fine.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. I placed my hand on her forehead.

"Y-yeah.." She's blushing. She's just too cute.

"Why didn't you just text me ahead, Akaito?" I glared at my red-haired brother.

AKAITO POV

"Geez.."

I placed my hand in my pocket to grab that freaking phone.

…IT'S NOT THERE.

"OH CRUD, I FORGOT MY PHONE." I think I left it at school.

I ran towards the door.

"I'LL BE BACK!"

* * *

MIKU POV

Then the door shut with a slam.

I sighed.

I'm going to watch some tv.

AT THE LIVING ROOM

I noticed Kaito eating ice cream while sitting on the huge couch.

"Hey, can I have some?" I asked. I JUST HAD TO. I'M HUNGRY FOOR DESSEERRRTT, IT'S OKAY IF IT'S NOT NEGI.

"Anything for Miku-chan~" He grabbed a spoon and suddenly,

KAITO POV

My eyes widened.

"N-no.."

Miku sat there, startled by my sudden manly tears.

….

…..

…

"NO MORE AISU?!" QAQ

NORMAL POV

"…W-what."

Then in a flash, Kaito ran as fast as he could.

And set out to for a trip to the convenient store.

MIKU POV

OKAY WTF JUST HAPPENED

Augh, oh well.

* * *

"Taito and I are left in the house.."

Maybe I should apologize.

I head to Taito's room.

Creaaakk.

I opened the door slowly.

"U-um..Taito-kun..?" I call out his name nervously.

"Yes..?" He took off his glasses.

DAMN THOSE EYES GET ME EVERY TIME

"U-uhm..I—"

He went closer to me.

"What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry for letting you worry so much!" I bowed.

AND SUDDENLY SLIPPED.

WHY

WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME

Wait. HOW DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN.

He grabbed my hand to prevent me from falling.

AND HE FELL WITH ME TOO.

JUST GREAT.

NORMAL POV

The pair fell on the bed.

The purple-haired just happened to be on top.

TAITO POV

I opened my eyes.

….

Oh shi—

I gazed at Miku.

M-Miku..she looks so innocent..

I just have to…

I stared at her…

Argh..Crap. I'm going to do it.

She's too impossible to resist!

MIKU POV

THIS MADE ME GO 'NOPE'.

"C-can you..Um.." I murmured.

…_Silencccceee_.

IS EVERYONE GIVING ME THE SILENT TREATMENT TODAY

I feel like I'm going to snap soon..

BLAH TAITO SAY SOMETHIN—

"_Chu."_

…Did he just..

HE KISSED ME

"N-nngh-!"

I bet he could hear my muffled screams.

BUT-

HE WON'T PULL BACK!

I pushed him with all my force present.

Instead I was pushed down.

GRAH

I gripped on his shirt, trying to tell him to JUST FREAKING STOP.

…THIS SOUNDS SO WRONG.

* * *

TO AKAITO

Good thing the school was still open..

I opened the door and yelled:

"I'M HOME!"

…

!

I sense something..

Something terrible.

I hurriedly ran upstairs and heard some weird noises in Taito's room.

ಠ_ಠ

AW GAWD NAW

I slammed the door open.

"DAFUQ ARE YOU DOING, TAITO?!"

* * *

DUN DUN DDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Stay tuned, folks~~

* * *

REPLYING TIMEEE

KawaiiChocolatierChan: YEAH I DID. WOOHOO~

D'AWWW~ Oh, stop it.

Fufufu~~*wink**wink**nudge*

Hatsune NekoLover Miku: DUN DIE YET!

I just had to!~

RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades: Interesting profile you got there!~

Well, your wish is my command so, POOF! YAY!

Thewolfofwords: YAY~ YOU GOT IT RIGHT!

I'm not alone! ;w;

Inukasama: Oh, that's so cool! One of my readers are foreigners as well!

Thank you so much for reading! ;v;

BMOCHAN: Aww, thanks, BMO!~

Jenaiscute123: Hehe~ Like always.

O124NG3B4N4N4: THAT'S SO INTERESTING AMG TELL ME MORE. :D

Awsomeangel: Yay!~

Baka-No-Neko-chan01: OKAI, WOMAN. XDD JUST PROMISE YOU'LL CONTINUE YOURS TOO. :T

DragonHalf: Hehe~ We'll see!

Blue Black Water Lolita Sweet: Thanks! Updates are really going slower as usual..I'm sorry..School is in the way and blah blah blah.

YEASH. THEY ARE ALL SMEXY BEASTS.

Woohoo~ Nice ideas!

Ohh~ We'll see who she ends up with!~

* * *

'Kay I've decided that it'll be the cultural festival in the next chappie.

And that this fanfic would have about 2 or more chapters to go..

Blargh, what else to say..

Anyway, See ya in the next chapter!~


End file.
